Sonic Underground Songs
by Sonic the Celestial Dragon
Summary: Many songs that Sonic Underground could sing are right here! I own nothing, two songs a week, just so you know
1. Stand Out by Tevin Campbell

[Instrument Break]

Manic:**_ Open up you eyes, take a look at me_**

**_If the picture fits in your memory_**

**_I've been dreamin' by the rythm like the beat of a heart_**

**_N' I won't stop until I start to stand out_**

**_Ooh, stand out...  
_**

[Instrument Break]

Manic**_: Some people settle for the typical things_**

**_Livin' all their lives, waitin' in the wings_**

**_It ain't a question of "If", just a matter o' time_**

**_Before I move to the front o' the line  
_**

Manic:**_ If you're watchin' every move that I make_**

**_Ya gotta believe that I got what it TA-AKES!_**

* * *

All:**_ Ta stand out_**

**_Above the crowd_**

**_Even if I gotta shout out loud!_**

**_'Till mine is the only face you see_**

**_Gonna stand out_**

Manic: **_'Till ya notice me_**

* * *

[Instrument Break]

Sonia:**_ If the squeaky wheels always gettin' the grease_**

**_I'm totally devoted to disturbin' the peace_**

**_N' I'll do it all again, when I get it done_**

**_Untill I become you're numba one!  
_**

Sonia: **_No method to the madness and no means of escape_**

**_Gonna break ev'ry rule, I'll bend 'em all outta shape_**

**_It ain't a question of "How", just a matter of when_**

**_Ya get the message that I'm tryin' to send?  
_**

Sonia: **_I'm unda a spell, I'm in over ma head_**

**_N' ya know I'm goin' all of the way 'till the E-END!_**

* * *

All: **_Ta stand out_**

**_Above the crowd_**

**_Even if I gotta shout out loud!_**

**_'Till mine is the only face you see_**

**_Gonna stand out_**

Sonia: **_'Till ya notice me, yeah..._**

* * *

[Instrument Break]

Sonic: **_If I could make ya stop n' take a look at instead o' just-_**

Manic and Sonia: **_Walkin' by..._**

Sonic: **_There's nothin' that I wouldn't do_**

**_If it was gettin' you ta notice-_**

Manic and Sonia: **_I'm alive...  
_**

Sonic: **_All I need is half a chance, a second thought, a second glance to prove_**

**_I got whatever it TA-AKES!_**

**_(It's a piece of cake)_**

* * *

All: **_Ta stand out_**

**_Above the crowd_**

**_Even if I gotta shout out loud!_**

**_'Till mine is the only face you see_**

**_Gonna stand out  
_**

Manic: **_Stand out! (Hey!)_**

Sonia: **_Stand out! (Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!)_**

Sonic: **_Stand out! (Hmph!)_**

All: **_'Till mine is the only face you see_**

**_Gonna sta-a-and out_**

Sonic: **_'Till ya notice me_**

* * *

**Hope you all like this! Review please! If you got anymore suggestions on anymore songs, I'd love that!**


	2. Trouble by the Chipmunks & the Chipettes

Manic: **_No attorneys_**

**_To plead my case_**

**_No rocket ships to send me into outa space_**

**_And my fingers are bejeweled_**

**_With diamonds and gold_**

**_But that ain't gunna help me now_**

* * *

All: **_I'm trouble_**

**_Yeah, trouble now_**

**_I'm trouble, ya'll_**

**_I disturb my own town_**

Manic: **_I'm trouble_**

**_Yeah, trouble now_**

**_I'm trouble, ya'll_**

**_I got trouble in my town_**

* * *

Sonia: **_You think you're right_**

**_But you were wrong_**

**_You tried to take me_**

**_But I knew all along_**

**_You can take me for a ride_**

**_I'm not a fool now_**

**_So ya bettah run n' hide_**

* * *

All: **_'Cause I'm trouble_**

**_Yeah, trouble now_**

**_I'm trouble, ya'll_**

**_I got trouble in my town_**

Sonia: **_I'm trouble_**

**_Yeah, trouble now_**

**_I'm trouble, ya'll_**

**_I got trouble in my town_**

* * *

Sonia and Manic: **_If you see me comin'_**

**_Down the street then_**

**_You know it's time to_**

**_Go..._**

Manic: **_(And ya know it's time ta go 'cause I'm trouble!)_**

* * *

[Electric Guitar Break]

Manic: **_(I got trouble in mah town)_**

**_No attorneys_**

**_Ta plead my case_**

**_No rocket ships to send me into outta space_**

**_My fingers (are)_**

**_Are bejeweled with diamonds and gold_**

**_But that ain't gunna help me now_**

* * *

Sonia:**_ Ya think you're right_**

**_But'chu were wrong_**

**_You tried ta take me_**

**_But I knew all along_**

**_You can take me for a ride_**

**_I'm not a fool, now_**

**_So ya betta run n' hide_**

* * *

Manic: **_'Cause I'm trouble_**

**_Yeah, trouble now_**

**_I'm trouble, ya'll_**

**_I got trouble in ma town  
_**

Sonia: **_I'm trouble_**

**_Yeah, trouble now_**

**_I'm trouble, ya'll_**

**_I got trouble in ma town_**

* * *

Sonia and Manic: **_If you see me comin'_**

**_Down the street then (Ya see me comin' down the street)_**

**_You know it's time to (Ya know it's time, go!)_**

**_Go..._**

* * *

Sonic [suddenly popping up]: Yo!

**_T to the R to the O-U-bull_**

**_Rockin' non-stop 'till the mic gets dull_**

**_Take what I want, when I want_**

**_No holdin' back_**

**_When I kick your flow, I'm up on the track_**

**_S _****_to the O _****_to the N-I-C_**

**_When I'm in town, me meetin' all of your friends_**

**_Gonna come through with a sonic BOOM_**

_**Zoomin' through everything in ma way!**_

* * *

All: **_Trouble!_**

**_Yeah, trouble now!_**

**_I'm trouble, ya'll!_**

**_I got trouble in ma town! (x3)_**

* * *

**Here the 2nd song! Review and gimme more songs!**


	3. Radioactive by Imagine Dragons

[Guitar break]

All: **_Whoooooaaaa_**

* * *

Manic: **_I'm wakin' up_**

**_To ash an' dust_**

**_I wipe my 'brow and I sweat my rust_**

**_I'm breathin' in_**

**_The chemicals_**

[Manic takes deep breath]

Manic: **_I'm breakin' in_**

**_Shaping up_**

**_Then checkin' out on the prison bus_**

**_This is it_**

**_The apocalypse_**

**_Whoa oh..._**

* * *

All: **_I'm waking up_**

**_I feel it in my bones_**

**_Enough to make my system blow_**

**_Welcome to the new age (x2)_**

**_To the new age (x2)_**

**_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh (x2)_**

All: **_Radioactive_**

**_Radioactive_**

**_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh_**

**_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh_**

**_I'm radioactive_**

**_Radioactive_**

* * *

Sonia: **_I raise my flags_**

**_Done my clothes_**

**_It's a revolution, I suppose_**

**_We'll paint it red_**

**_To fit right in_**

**_Whoa oh..._**

Sonia: **_I'm breaking in_**

**_Shaping up_**

**_Then checking out on the prison bus_**

**_This is it_**

**_The apocalypse_**

**_Whoa oh_**

* * *

All: **_I'm waking up_**

**_I feel it in my bones_**

**_Enough to make my system blow_**

**_Welcome to the new age (x2)_**

**_To the new age (x2)_**

**_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh (x2)_**

All: **_Radioactive_**

**_Radioactive_**

**_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh_**

**_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh_**

**_I'm radioactive_**

**_Radioactive_**

* * *

Sonic: **_All systems go..._**

**_Sun hasn't died..._**

**_Deep in my bones..._**

**_Straight from inside..._**

* * *

All: **_I'm waking up_**

_**I feel it in my bones**_

_**Enough to make my system blow**_

_**Welcome to the new age (x2)**_

_**To the new age (x2)**_

_**Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh (x2)**_

All: **_Radioactive_**

**_Radioactive_**

**_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh_**

**_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh_**

**_I'm radioactive_**

**_Radioactive_**

* * *

**That was intense! Whatcha think! Review please! I wanna thank astroshadow for this song! Make sure you go to Youtube to listen to the song.**


	4. Hakuna Matata (Lion King Broadway)

Sonia: **_Hakuna Matata!_**

**_What a wonderful phrase!_**

Manic: **_Hakuna Matata!_**

**_Ain't no passin' craze!_**

Sonia: **_It means no worries_**

**_For the rest of your days_**

Sonia and Manic: **_It's our problem-free_**

**_Philosophy_**

Sonia: **_Hakuna Matata!_**

Sonic: Hakuna Matata?

Manic: Yeah, it's our motto!

Sonic: What's a motto?

Sonia: Nuttin'. What's _the motto_ with you?

[Sonia and Manic laughs]

Manic: Those two words will solve all your problems!

Sonia: That's right! Take Manic here! Why...

Sonia: **_When he was a young hedgehog..._**

Manic [pretending to be off-key]: **_When I was a young hedge-HOOOOOOOOOG-GUH!_**

Sonia: Very nice

Manic: Thanks, sis!

Sonia: **_He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal_**

**_He could clear the savannah after every meal_**

Manic: _**I'm a sensitive soul though I seem thick-skinned**_

_**And it hurt that my friends never stood downwind**_

Manic: **_And oh, the shame!_**

Sonia: **_(He was ashamed)_**

Manic: **_Thought of changin' my name!_**

Sonia: **_(Oh, what's in a name?)_**

Manic: **_And I got downhearted_**

Sonia:**_ (How did ya feel?)_**

Manic: **_Every time that I-_**

Sonia: Hey Manic! Not in front of the kids!

Manic: Oh! Sorry!

[Sonic rolls his eyes]

Sonia and Manic: **_Hakuna Matata!_**

**_What a wonderful phrase_**

**_Hakuna Matata!_**

**_Ain't no passin' craze!_**

Sonic: **_It means no worries_**

**_For the rest of your days_**

Sonia: Sing it, bro!

All: **_It's our problem-free_**

**_Philosophy_**

**_Hakuna Matata..._**

* * *

[Instrument Break/11 years later]

Sonia and Manic: **_Hakuna Matata!_**

**_Hakuna Matata! Hakuna Matata!_**

**_Hakuna Matata! Hakuna Matata!_**

**_Hakuna Matata! Hakuna Matata!_**

**_Hakuna-_**

Sonic: **_It means no worries_**

**_For the rest of your days!_**

All: **_It's our problem-free_**

**_philosophy_**

**_Hakuna Matata! (x3)_**

Manic: I say 'Hakuna'

Sonia: I say 'Matata!'

Manic: **_Hakuna Matata_**

Sonia: **_Hakuna Matata_**

**_Ta-ta_**

* * *

**Hakuna Matata, hope you like it. If not, then you're a tomata! Gimme more songs and review!**


	5. Three Worlds, One Family

[Instrumental Break for 55 seconds]

All: _**Put your faith in what you most believe in**_

_**Three worlds, one family**_

_**Trust your heart**_

_**Let fate decide**_

_**To guide these lives we see...**_

* * *

Manic: _**Paradise untouched by man**_

_**Within this world blessed with love**_

_**A simple life, they live in**** peace  
**_

Manic: **_Softly tread the sand below your feet now_**

**_Three worlds, one family_**

**_Trust your heart_**

**_Let fate decide_**

**_To guide these lives we see..._**

* * *

Sonia: **_Beneath the shelter of the trees_**

**_Only love can enter here_**

**_A simple life, they live in peace  
_**

Sonia: **_Raise your head up_**

**_Lift high the load_**

**_Take strength from those who need you_**

**_Build higher walls_**

**_Build stronger beams_**

**_A new life is waiting_**

**_But danger's no stranger here..._**

* * *

[Instrument Break]

Sonic [referring to their separation]: **_No words describe a mother's tears_**

**_No words can heal a broken heart_**

**_A dream is gone, but wait there's hope  
_**

Sonic: **_Somewhere something is calling for you_**

**_Three worlds, one family_**

**_Trust your heart_**

**_Let fate decide_**

**_To guide these lives we see..._**

* * *

All [referring to when they finally met]: _**Every moment now, the bond grows stronger**_

_**Three worlds, one family**_

_**Trust your heart**_

_**Let fate decide**_

_**To guide these lives we see...**_

* * *

[Instrument Break/2 Years later and the war over]

All: **_Put your faith in what you most believe in_**

**_Three worlds, one family_****_  
_**

Manic: _**Trust your **__**heart!**_

Sonia: _**Let fate decide!**_

Sonic:_** To guide these lives**_

All: _**TO******__ GUIDE _THESE LIVES WE SEE...  


All: **_Put your faith in what you most believe in_**

**_THREE WORLDS, ONE FAMILY!_**

* * *

**Sonic Underground, all three siblings from different worlds. Manic from a world of thieving, Sonia from the life of aristocracy, and Sonic from a regular family. This is probably my favorite song when it come to them. Hope like it and please review.**


	6. If I Never Knew You

[Instrument]

Sonic: **_If I never knew you_**

**_If I never felt this love_**

**_I would have no inkling of_**

**_How precious life can be  
_**

Sonic: **_And if I never held onto you_**

**_I would never have a clue_**

**_How at last I'd find in you_**

**_The missing parts of me...  
_**

Sonic: **_In this world so full of fear_**

**_Full of rage and lies_**

**_I can see the truth so clear_**

**_In your eyes_**

**_So dry your eyes  
_**

Sonic: **_And I'm so grateful to you two_**

**_I'd have live my whole life through_**

**_Lost forever_**

**_If I never knew you..._**

* * *

[Instrument Break]

Sonia: **_If I never knew you_**

**_I'd be safe, but half as real_**

**_Never knowing how I could feel_**

**_A love so strong and true  
_**

Sonia: **_I'm so grateful to you two_**

**_I'd have lived my whole life through..._**

**_Lost forever_**

**_If I never knew you..._**

* * *

Manic: **_I thought our love would be so beautiful_**

_**Somehow we'd make the whole world bright**_

_**I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong**_

_**All they'd leave were these whispers in the night...**_

_**But still my heart is saying we were right...**_

* * *

Sonia: **_Ohhh..._**

_**(If I never knew you)**_

Sonic: _**(**_**_There's no moment I regret)_**

Manic: **_(_****_If I never felt this love)_**

Sonic: **_(Since the moment that we met)_**

Sonia: **_(_****_I would have no inkling of)_**

Sonic: _**(**_**_If our time has gone too fast)_**

Manic: **_(How precious life can be)_**

Sonic: _**(**_**_I've lived at last...)_**

* * *

All: **_I thought our love would be so beautiful_**

Manic: **_So beautiful!_**

All: **_Somehow we'd make the whole world bright_**

Sonia: **_I thought our love would be so beautiful_**

_**We'd turn the darkness into light**_

All: **_And still my heart is saying we were right..._**

Sonic: **_We were right!_**

* * *

Manic: **_AND IF I NEVER KNEW YOU!_**

Sonia: **_IF I NEVER KNEW YOU!_**

Sonic: **_OH, IF I NEVER KNEW YOU!_**

All: **_I'D HAVE LIVED MY WHOLE LIFE THROUGH..._**

Sonia: **_Empty as the sky..._**

Manic: **_Never knowing why..._**

Sonic: **_Lost forever..._**

All: **_If I never knew..._**

_**You...**_

* * *

**Okay, this takes place after the war and the Sonic Underground had split up. This is one of my favorite Disney songs. I own nothing.**


	7. Secrets by One Republic

[Tesla coils zapping]

Sonic: **_I need another story_**

**_Somethin' to get off my chest_**

**_My life in kinda boring_**

**_Need somethin' that I can confess  
_**

Sonic: **_'Till all my sleeves are stained red_**

_**From all the truth that I've said**_

_**Come by it honestly, I swear**_

_**Thought you saw me wink, no**_

_**I've been on the brink, so**_

* * *

Sonic: **_Tell me what you want to hear_**

**_Somethin' that'll light those years_**

**_Sick of all the insincere_**

**_So I'm gonna give-_**

All: **_All my secrets away!_**

Sonic: **_This time_**

_**Don't need another perfect lie**_

_**Don't care if critics ever jump in line**_

_**I'm gonna give-**_

All: **_All my secrets away!_**

* * *

Sonia: **_My god_**

_**Amazing that we got this far**_

_**It's like we're chasin' all those stars**_

_**Who's drivin' shiny, big, black cars?  
**_

Sonia: **_And ev'ryday I see all the news_**

_**All the problems that we could solve**_

_**N' when a situation rises, just write it into an album**_

_**Seen it straight to go**_

_**I don't really like my flow, no, so**_

* * *

Sonia: **_Tell me what you want to hear_**

_**Somethin' that'll light those years**_

_**Sick of all the insincere**_

_**So I'm gonna give-**_

All: **_All my secrets away!_**

Sonia:**_ This time_**

_**Don't need another perfect lie**_

_**Don't care if critics ever jump in line**_

_**I'm gonna give-**_

All: **_All my secrets away!_**

* * *

[Tesla coils zapping]

Manic: **_Ooh..._**

_**Got no reason**_

_**Got no shame**_

_**Got no family I can blame**_

_**Just don't let me disappear**_

_**Imma tell ya everything**_

* * *

Manic: **_So tell me what you want to hear_**

_**Somethin' that'll light those years**_

_**Sick of all the insincere**_

_**So I'm gonna give-**_

All: **_All my secrets away!_**

Manic: **_This time_**

_**Don't need another perfect lie**_

_**Don't care if critics ever jump in line**_

_**I'm gonna give-**_

All: **_All my secrets away!_**

* * *

[Tesla coils zapping]

Sonic: **_Tell me what you want to hear!_**

_**Somthin' that'll light those years!**_

_**Sick of all the insincere!**_

_**So I'm gonna give-**_

All: **_All my secrets away!_**

Sonic: **_This time!_**

_**Don't need another perfect lie!**_

_**Don't care if critics ever jump in line!**_

_**I'm gonna give-**_

All: **_All my secrets away!_**

* * *

Sonia: **_Tell me what you want to hear!_**

_**Somthin' that'll light those years!**_

_**Sick of all the insincere!**_

_**So I'm gonna give-**_

All: **_All my secrets away!_**

Sonia: **_This time!_**

_**Don't need another perfect lie!**_

_**Don't care if critics ever jump in line!**_

_**I'm gonna give-**_

All: **_All my secrets away!_**

* * *

Manic: **_So tell me what you want to hear_**

_**Somethin' that'll light those years**_

_**Sick of all the insincere**_

_**So I'm gonna give-**_

All: **_All my secrets away!_**

Manic: **_This time_**

_**Don't need another perfect lie**_

_**Don't care if critics ever jump in line**_

_**I'm gonna give-**_

All: **_All my secrets away!_**

* * *

[Music and tesla coils playing]

Sonic: **_All my secrets away..._**

Sonia: **_All my secrets away..._**

Manic: **_All my secrets away..._**

All: **_ALL MY SECRETS AWAY..._**

* * *

**Here's a little secret for you all... I'M A BIG FAN OF FISH! Yes, I said it. I'm a seafood lover. Hope you like it!**


	8. Pokemon by Jason Paige

[Electric guitar, drums, and piano]

Manic Hedgehog: _**I wanna be the very best**_

_**Like no one ever was**_

_**To catch them is my real test**_

_**To train 'em is my cause...  
**_

Manic Hedgehog: _**I will travel 'cross the land**_

_**Searchin' far n' wide**_

_**Each Pokémon to understand**_

_**The power that's inside...**_

* * *

All: **_Pokémon_**_**!**_

_**Gotta catch 'em all!**_

Manic: _**It's you and me**_

_**I know it's our destiny**_

All: _**Pokémon!**_

Manic: _**Oh, you're my best friend**_

All: _**In a world we must defend!  
**_

All: **_Pokémon!_**

_**Gotta catch 'em all!**_

Manic: _**A heart so true**_

_**Our courage will pull us through**_

All: _**You teach me and I'll teach you!**_

_**Pokémon!  
**_

All: _**Gotta catch 'em all!**_

Manic: _**Gotta catch 'em all...**_

_**Yeah...**_

* * *

[Instrument Break]

Sonia Hedgehog: _**Every challenge along the way**_

_**With courage, I will face**_

_**I will battle everyday**_

_**To claim my rightful place...  
**_

Sonia Hedgehog: _**Come with me**_

_**The time is right**_

_**There's no better team**_

_**Arm in arm, we'll win the fight**_

_**It's always been our dream...**_

* * *

All: _**Pokémon!**_

_**Gotta catch 'em all!**_

Sonia: _**It's you and me**_

_**I know it's our destiny**_

All: _**Pokémon!**_

Sonia: _**Oh, you're my best friend**_

All: _**In a world we must defend!  
**_

All: _**Pokémon!**_

_**Gotta catch 'em all!**_

Sonia: _**A heart so true**_

_**Our courage will pull us through**_

All: _**You teach me and I'll teach you!**_

_**Pokémon!  
**_

All: _**Gotta catch 'em all!**_

Sonia: _**Gotta catch 'em all...**_

* * *

[Instrument Break]

Manic Hedgehog: _**Gotta catch 'em all...**_

_**Gotta catch 'em all...**_

Sonia Hedgehog: _**Gotta catch 'em all...**_

_**Gotta catch 'em all...**_

Sonic Hedgehog: _**Gotta catch 'em all!**_

_**Yeah!**_

[Instrument Break]

* * *

[Sudden Blast of Music for Awesomeness]

All: **_Pokémon!_**

_**Gotta catch 'em all!**_

Sonic Hedgehog: _**It's you and me**_

_**I know it's our destiny**_

All: **_Pokémon!_**

Sonic Hedgehog: _**Oh, you're my best friend**_

All: _**In a world we must defend!  
**_

All: **_Pokémon!_**

_**Gotta catch 'em all!**_

Sonic: _**A heart so true**_

_**Our courage will pull us through**_

All: _**You teach me and I'll teach you!**_

_**Pokémon!  
**_

All: _**Gotta catch 'em all!**_

Sonic: _**Gotta catch 'em all!  
**_

All: **_Pokémon!_**

* * *

**Okay I wanted to give you another song this week so here! See ya next week for the next song! Peace!**


	9. Phenomenon by Thousand Foot Krutch

[Guitar and Drums break]

Sonic: **_If you're like us_**

_**Callin' all riders**_

_**Roll up beside us**_

_**No place to hide us**_

_**All Freedom Fighters**_

_**Let's unite us**_

_**Switch on your nitrous**_

_**And let's go!  
**_

Sonic: **_Destination_**

_**For navigation**_

_**Man up your stations**_

_**Feel the sensation**_

_**Surround invasion**_

_**With communication**_

_**Move quick**_

_**We might avoid contamination**_

* * *

All: **_Down!_**

_**Here comes the sound**_

_**Everyone pound**_

_**Your feet to this phenomenon  
**_

All: **_Now!_**

_**Let's make it loud**_

_**Let's show 'em all how**_

_**You move to this phenomenon  
**_

All: **_Roll!_**

_**Open your soul**_

_**Maybe loose control**_

_**Inside this phenomenon**_

_**Just let yourself go**_

_**And let everyone know**_

_**You move to this phenomenon**_

* * *

[Guitar and drum break]

Sonia: **_Don't let these spiders_**

_**Crawl up beside us**_

_**They want to bite us**_

_**Inject the virus**_

_**Raise up your lighters**_

_**Praise to the rightreous**_

_**We need you to guide us**_

_**Get prepared to go!  
**_

Sonia: **_If your like us_**

_**Calling all riders**_

_**Roll up beside us**_

_**No place to hide us**_

_**All Freedom Fighters**_

_**Let's unite us**_

_**Switch on your nitrous**_

_**And let's go!**_

* * *

All: **_Down!_**

_**Here comes the sound**_

_**Everyone pound**_

_**Your feet to this phenomenon  
**_

All: **_Now!_**

_**Let's make it loud**_

_**Let's show 'em all how**_

_**You move to this phenomenon  
**_

All: **_Roll!_**

_**Open your soul**_

_**Maybe loose control**_

_**Inside this phenomenom**_

_**Just let yourself go**_

_**And let everyone know**_

_**You move to this phenomenon**_

* * *

Manic: **_Can't take it anymore_**

_**Shake it 'till we move the floor**_

_**What're we waitin' for?**_

_**Let's go!  
**_

Manic: **_Tired of bein' ordinary_**

_**Don't care if there's people starin'**_

_**I'll rely on your strength to carry me on**_

_**I'm not invisable like you**_

_**Next time, things get a little messed up**_

_**I'll shine, but I'll nevah be see-through**_

_**I'm fine just tryin' to wake the rest up**_

* * *

All: **_Down!_**

_**Here comes the sound**_

_**Everyone pound**_

_**Your feet to this phenomenon  
**_

All: **_Now!_**

_**Let's make it loud**_

_**Let's show 'em all how**_

_**You move to this phenomenon  
**_

All: **_Roll!_**

_**Open your soul**_

_**Maybe loose control**_

_**Inside this phenomenon**_

_**Just let yourself go**_

_**And let everyone know**_

_**You move to this phenomenon**_

* * *

[Instrument break]

All: **_You move to this phenomenon_**

_**You move to this phenomenon**_

* * *

**Thank you again, astroshadow! People reading this, if you got any songs you like and want me to put up here, gimme a song in the reviews! Peace!**


	10. Safe by West Life

[Piano for 14 seconds]

Manic: **_Hard to find a wat to get through_**

_**It's tragedy, pullin' at me like the stars do**_

_**You're like gravity**_

_**Even if the wind blows**_

_**Makes it hard to believe**_

* * *

Manic: **_How ya gonna love?_**

_**How ya gonna feel?**_

_**How ya gonna live your life**_

_**Like the dream ya have is real?**_

_**And if you lost your way**_

_**I will keep you safe**_

_**We'll open up all the world inside**_

_**So you come alive tonight**_

_**I will keep you safe...**_

* * *

[Instrumental break/gentle rock play]

Sonia: **_Doesn't even matter to you_**

_**To see what I can see**_

_**I'm crawlin' on the floor to reach you**_

_**I'm a wreck, you see**_

_**When you're far from home now**_

_**Makes it hard to believe**_

* * *

Sonia: **_So how ya gonna love?_**

_**How ya gonna feel?**_

_**How ya gonna live your life**_

_**Like the dream ya have is real?**_

_**And if you lost your way**_

_**I will keep you safe**_

_**We'll open up all your world inside**_

_**So you come alive tonight**_

_**I will keep you safe...**_

* * *

Sonic: **_We all fall down_**

_**We all feel down**_

_**Cuz rainy days and summer highs**_

_**The more we pray**_

_**The more we feel alive...**_

* * *

[Piano Break]

Sonic: **_How ya gonna love?_**

_**How ya gonna feel?**_

_**How ya gonna live your life**_

_**Like the dream you have is real?**_

* * *

[Sudden Blast of music]

All: _**HOW YA GONNA LOVE?!**_

_**HOW YA GONNA FEEL?!**_

_**HOW YA GONNA LIVE YOUR LIFE**_

_**LIKE THE DREAM YA HAVE IS REAL?!  
**_

All: _**IF YOU LOST YOUR WAY**_

_**I WILL KEEP YOU SAFE!**_

_**WE'LL OPEN UP ALL YOUR WORLD INSIDE**_

_**So you come alive tonight...**_

_**I will keep you safe...**_

* * *

Manic: _**I will keep you safe...**_

Sonia: _**I will keep you safe...**_

Sonic: _**I will keep you**_

All: _**SAFE...**_

* * *

**What up! Here's anothah song for you! Just so you know, SOPA (which I have no idea what it is) is taking away our fan characters! Join me to stop this horrible tragedy!**


	11. Aloha, E Komo Mai by Jump5

Sonic: Tooki bawaba!

* * *

All [Hawaiian]: _**I lai la**_

_**Ua I la**_

_**No malahini ohana**_

_**Welcome cousins, e komo mai**_

_**Aloha e komo mai!**_

* * *

Manic: _**Oh, when you're down, you're feelin' low**_

_**Got nobody by your side**_

_**It can be lonely and you want to only**_

_**Find a place, n**__**o need to hide  
**_

Manic: _**Just lay back, you'll fit right in**_

_**You can make it all come true**_

_**'Cause there's always hope inside**_

_**And hope will see you through!**_

* * *

All: _**Aloha**_

Sonic: Ji waba!

Manic: _**You'll find a place where you'll belong**_

All: _**Ohana...**_

Manic: _**A family to call your own**_

All: _**Where you feel at home-**_

Sonic: Everybody sing!

* * *

All: **_I lai la_**

**_Ua I la_**

**_No malahini ohana_**

**_Welcome cousins, e komo mai_**

**_Aloha e komo mai_**

Sonic: Maka maka!

All: _**I lai la**_

_**Ua I la**_

_**No malahini ohana**_

_**Welcome cousins, e komo mai**_

_**Aloha e komo mai**_

* * *

Sonia: _**Now you can see**_

_**Tookie ba waba**_

_**Nothin' but these clear blue skies**_

_**Love, it has found you**_

_**And when it surrounds you,**_

_**It's just like paradise  
**_

Sonia: _**Now that the door has swung wide open**_

_**Now your heart has taken w**__**ing**_

_**Feel the magic in the air**_

_**Oh, hear your spirit sing**_

* * *

All: _**Aloha**_

Sonic: Aloha!

Sonia: _**You'll find a place where you belong**_

All: _**Ohana...**_

Sonia: _**A family to call your own**_

All: **_When you feel at home-_**

Sonic: EVERYBODY SING!

* * *

All: _**I lai la**_

_**Ua I la**_

_**No malahini ohana**_

_**Welcome cousins, e komo mai**_

_**Aloha e komo mai**_

Sonic: Iki baba!

All: _**I lai la**_

_**Ua I la**_

_**No malahini ohana**_

_**Welcome cousins, e komo mai**_

_**Aloha e komo mai**_

_**Aloha e komo mai!**_

* * *

[Sonic Stitch laughs]

Sonic: _**Iki tooki nee ha!** _[Tikis repeat]

Sonic: **_Aka tiki baba! _**[Tikis repeat]

Sonic: _**Gaba iki tasoba?** _[Tikis repeat]

Sonic: _**Oochi** _[Tikis repeat]

Sonic: _**Chicka** _[Tikis repeat]

Sonic: _**MIKI MIKI COCONUT!**_

* * *

All: _**I LAI LA!**_

_**UA I LA!**_

_**NO MALAHINI OHANA!**_

_**WELCOME COUSINS, E KOMO MAI!**_

_**ALOHA E KOMO MAI!**_

Sonic: **MIKI MIKI COCONUT!**

* * *

All: _**I LAI LA!**_

_**UA I LA!**_

_**NO MALAHINI OHANA!**_

_**WELCOME COUSINS, E KOMO MAI!**_

_**ALOHA E KOMO MAI!**_

Sonic: Iky iky bo bo

All: _**Aloha e komo mai!**_

Sonic: Tooki ba waba!

All: _**ALOHA E KOMO MAI!**_

Sonic: Bye now!

* * *

**Aloha! Here's anothah for ya'll! Hope you like it. I made Sonic as Stitch since their both blue! Love & Review!**


	12. Son of Man by Phil Collins

Sonic: Pup!

[Instrument Break]

* * *

Manic: **_Oh, the power to be strong_**

**_And the wisdom to be wise_**

**_All these things will come to you in time...  
_**

Manic: **_On this journey that you're making_**

**_There'll be answers that you'll seek_**

**_And it's you who'll climb the mountain_**

**_It's you who'll reach the peak_**

* * *

All: **_Son of man, look to the sky_**

**_Lift your spirit, set it free_**

**_Someday, you'll walk tall with pride_**

**_Son of man, a man in time you'll be..._**

* * *

[Instrument Break]

Sonia: **_Although, there's no one there to guide you_**

**_No one to take your hand_**

**_But with faith and understanding,_**

**_You will journey from boy to man_**

* * *

All: _**Son of man, look to the sky**_

_**Lift your spirit, set it free**_

_**Someday, you'll walk tall with pride**_

_**Son of man, a man in time you'll be...**_

* * *

[Instrument Break]

Sonic: _**In learning, you will teach**_

_**And in teaching, you will learn**_

_**You'll find your place beside the ones you love...  
**_

Sonic: _**Oh, and all the things you dreamed of**_

_**The visions that you saw**_

_**Well, the time is drawing near now**_

_**It's your to claim in all, whoa...**_

* * *

All: _**Son of man, look to the sky**_

_**Lift your spirit, set it free**_

_**Someday, you'll walk tall with pride**_

_**Son of man, a man in time you'll be...**_

* * *

[Instrument Break]

Sonic: _**Ooh, yeah!**_

Manic: **_Ooh, yeah!_**

Sonia: _**Ooh, yeah!**_

Sonic: _**Son of man...  
**_

All: _**SON OF MAN'S A MAN FOR ALL TO SEE...**_

* * *

**Here's another song for you all! This song is really awesome and you should listen to the song. Please read, love, and review! Peace :)**


	13. BTWANSNFireworks by Chipmunks

[Piano]

Sonia: _**My momma told me when I was young**_

_**We're all born superstars**_

_**She rolled my hair, put my lipstick on**_

_**In the glass of her boudoir**_

Manic and Sonic: _**(Ah, ah, hah...)  
**_

Sonia: _**"There's nothing wrong with loving who you are'**_

_**She said, "'Cause he made you perfectly'**_

_**'So hold your head up, girl, n' you'll go far'**_

_**'Listen to me when I say...'  
**_

Sonia: _**I'm beautiful in my way**_

_**'Cause God makes no mistakes**_

_**I'm on the right track, baby**_

_**I was born this way  
**_

Sonia: _**Don't hide yourself in regret**_

_**Just love yourself and you're set**_

_**I'm on the right track, baby**_

_**I was born this way  
**_

Sonia: _**Ooo, there ain't no other way**_

_**Baby, I was born this way (x2)**_

_**Ooo, there ain't no other way**_

_**Baby, I was born this way**_

_**Right track, baby**_

_**I was born this way  
**_

Sonia [clapping]: _**Born this way, hey**_

_**I was born this way, hey**_

_**I'm on the right track, baby**_

_**I was born this way, hey (x2)**_

_**I'm on the right track, baby**_

_**I was born this way, hey...**_

* * *

Manic: **_Yeah..._**

**_Ain't no stoppin' us now_**

**_We're on the move_**

Sonia: _**Hey, yeah!  
**_

Manic: _**Ain't no stoppin' us now**_

_**We got the groove**_

Sonia: **_Woo, yeah!_**

**_YEAH!_**

Sonic: _**THERE AIN'T NO STOPPIN' US NOW!**_

* * *

Sonic [Picture fireworks exploding in the night sky]: _**'Cause baby you're a firework!**_

_**C'mon show 'em what you're worth!**_

_**Make 'em go "Ah, ah, ah!"**_

_**As you shoot across the sky-y-y!  
**_

Sonic: _**And baby there-**_

All: _**Ain't no stoppin' us now**_

Sonia: _**(No way...)**_

Sonic: _**We're on the move**_

All: _**Baby, you're a firework!**_

Sonia: _**(Yes, you are!)**_

Manic: _**We've got the groove!**_

All: _**Ah, ah, ah!  
**_

Sonic: _**Baby, there-**_

All: _**Ain't no stoppin' us now**_

Sonia: **_(_**_**Yeah, there ain't no stoppin' us now)**_

All: _**We're on the move**_

_**Ah, ah, ah!**_

_**C'mon let your colors burst!**_

Manic: _**We got the groove**_

All: _**Ah, ah, ah!**_

* * *

Sonia: _**('Cause I was born this-)**_

All: _**I was born**_

_**Thi-hi-hi-hi-his**_

_**WAAAAAAAAAAYYYY!**_

* * *

**Booo-yaaaah! That was awesome! I think this fits the three 'hogs when I heard this song crossover from the Chipmunks. This is Born This Way/Ain't No Stoppin' Us Now/ Fireworks by the Chipmunks and Chipettes from Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chip-wrecked.**


	14. Eye To Eye by Tevin Campbell

**What up, what up, what up?! STCD in the house! Hope you like this song! Peace out!**

* * *

[Instrument Break]

Manic: _**Yeah, yeah!**_

Sonia: _**Yeah, yeah!**_

Sonic: _**Yeah, yeah, yeah!**_

[Instrument Break]

* * *

Manic [exploding from a green glass sphere]: _**Got myself a notion**_

_**One I know that you'll understand**_

_**To set the world in motion**_

_**By reachin' out for each other's hand**_

_**Maybe we'll discover what we should've known all along (Yeah...)**_

_**One way or another, together's where we both belong...**_

* * *

All: _**If we listen to each other's heart**_

_**We'll find that we're never too far apart**_

_**And maybe love is the reason why-**_

Manic: _**For the first time ever, we're seein' it eye to eye...**_

* * *

[Instrument Break]

[Sonia's magenta sphere rises and fails to explode]

Sonia [struggling to get out]: _**If a wall should come between us**_

_**Too high to climb, too hard to break through**_

_**I know that love will lead us**_

_**And find a way to bring me to you**_

Sonia [Getting out of the sphere through a heart-shaped door]: _**So don't be in a hurry**_

_**Think before you count us out! (Oh...)**_

_**You don't have to worry**_

_**I won't ever let 'cha down...**_

Manic: **_Nuthin' gonna stop us now!_**

* * *

All: _**If we listen to each other's heart**_

_**We'll find we're never too far apart**_

_**And maybe love is the reason why- (Oh, yeah!)**_

Sonia: _**For the first time ever, we're seein' it eye to eye!**_

* * *

Manic: _**Yeah, we're seein' it**_

_**Eye to eye**_

Sonia: _**Yes, we are!**_

_**Seein' it eye to eye!**_

_**Seein' it eye to eye, yeah!**_

Manic: _**Seein' it eye to eye!**_

Sonia: **_I guess we're seein' it_**

**_Eye to eye!_**

Both: _**Eye to eye!**_

* * *

[Guitar Break as Manic break dances]

Manic & Sonia: _**If you're ever lonely, STOP!**_

_**You don't have to be!**_

Manic [Putting a microphone on his chest]: _**After all it's only**_

_**A beat away from you to me!**_

Sonia: _**Take a look inside and see!**_

Manic: _**Yeah!**_

* * *

All: _**If we listen to each other's heart**_

_**We'll find we're never too far apart**_

_**And maybe love is the reason why**_

_**For the first time ever, we're seein' it eye to eye...**_

* * *

[Instrument Break]

Sonic [Spin-Dashing from the blue sphere]: _**IF WE LISTEN TO EACH OTHER'S HEART!**_

_**WE'LL FIND WE'RE NEVER TOO FAR APART!**_

_**AND MAYBE LOVE IS THE REASON WHY!**_

_**For the first time ever, we're seein' it eye to eye...**_

* * *

All: _**Seein' it eye to eye**_

Sonic: **_Seein' it!_**

**_Eye to eye, baby!_**

Manic: _**For the first ti-ime!**_

Sonia: _**For the first ti-ime!**_

All: _**Eye to eye!**_

_**Seein' it**_

Manic: _**Seein' it, baby, yeah!**_

_**For the first time!**_

_**Brrrrra-brrrrra-brrrrra!**_

Sonia: **_Yeaah!_**

_**Baby, seein' it...**_

_**Eye to eye**_

Sonic: **_Eye to eye!_**

_**Yeah!**_

Sonic, Sonia, and Manic: **_Eye to eye!_**

_**Eye to eye!**_

_**Eye to eye!**_

_**Eye to eeeeeyyyyyeeeee!**_

All: **_Yeeeeaaaahhh!_**

_**Eye to eye!**_

* * *

**Here's dat song ya'll wanted! See ya later! STCD out! Gimme more songs and review!**


	15. Circle of Life by Elton John

[Instrument]

All: _**Circle... circle**_

[Instrument break]

All: _**Circle... circle**_

[Instrument break]

* * *

Manic: _**From the day**_

_**we arrive on the planet**_

_**And blinking set into the sun**_

_**There's more to be seen t**__**han can ever be seen**_

_**More to do than can ever be done...  
**_

Manic: _**Some say 'eat or be eaten'**_

_**Some say, 'live and let live'**_

_**But all are agreed a**__**s they join the stampede**_

_**You should never take more than you give**_

* * *

All: _**In the Circle of Life!**_

_**It's the Wheel of Fortune**_

_**It's the Leap of Faith**_

_**It's the Band of Hope...**_

All: '_**Till we find our place**_

_**On the path unwinding**_

_**In the Circle...**_

_**The Circle of Life...**_

* * *

Sonia: _**Some of us fall by the wayside**_

_**And some of us soar to the stars**_

_**And some of us sail through our troubles**_

_**And some have to live with the scars  
**_

Sonia: _**There's far too much to take in here**_

_**More to find than can ever be found**_

_**But the sun rolling high through sapphire sky**_

_**Keeps great and small on the endless round!**_

* * *

All: _**It's the Circle of Life!**_

_**It's the Wheel of Fortune**_

_**It's the Leap of Faith**_

_**It's the Band of Hope...  
**_

**'_Till_**_** we find our place**_

_**On the path unwinding, yeah**_

_**In the Circle...**_

_**The Circle of Life...**_

* * *

Sonic: _**IT'S THE WHEEL OF FORTUNE!**_

_**IT'S THE LEAP OF FAITH!**_

_**IT'S THE BAND OF HOPE!**_

_**'TILL WE-  
**_

All: _**-FIND OUR PLACE!**_

_**ON THE PATH UNWINDING, YEAH!**_

_**IN THE CIIIIIRRRCLE...**_

_**The Circle of Life...**_

* * *

[Instrument Break]

Sonic: _**On the path unwinding...**_

Manic: _**Ooo, yeah...**_

Sonia: _**In the Circle...**_

All: _**The Circle of Life...**_

* * *

**Here's another one for you. Make sure you give me more songs and I'll see if they'll be in this! Peace out!**


	16. Hedgehog Ninja Rap by Vanilla Ice

[Gym Whistle 5x]

[Rap music plays]

* * *

Manic: Yo!

**_It's the green machine,_**

**_Gonna rock the town without ever bein' seen_**

**_Have you ever seen a hedgehog get down?  
_**

Manic: _**Slammin' n' jammin' to the new swing sound**_

**_Yeah, everybody let's move_**

**_Manic is here with the new Jack Groove_**

**_Gonna rock_**

**_And roll the place with the power of the ninja hedgehog bass!  
_**

Manic: _**Iceman!**_

_**Ya know I ain't playin'**_

_**Devastate the show while the hedgehogs are sayin-**_

* * *

All: _**Ninja, n**__**inja Rap! (x2)**_

_**Go, go, go, go!**_

All: _**Go ninja, g**__**o ninja, g**__**o! (**__**4x)**_

_**Go, go, go, go!**_

* * *

Sonia: **_Lyrics_**

**_Fill in the gap_**

**_Drop that bass and get the ninja rap_**

**_Feel it_**

**_If you know what I mean_**

**_Give it up for the heroes in quills  
_**

Sonia: _**Just flowin'**_

_**Smooth with the power**_

_**Kickin' it up, hour after hour**_

_**'Cause in this life**_

_**There's only one winner**_

_**You better aim straight so you can hit the center**_

_**In it to win it with a team of three**_

_**Ninja hedgehog that you gotta adore**_

_**It's the-**_

* * *

All:_** Ninja, ninja rap! (x3)**_

_**Go, go, go, go!**_

_**Go ninja, go ninja, g**__**o! (x4)**_

_**Go, go, go, go!**_

* * *

Sonic: _**Villains**_

_**You'd better run n' hide**_

_**'Cause one day, you may not slide**_

_**So choose**_

_**Your weapons but don't slip**_

_**Sonic's in control with the mic grip**_

_**Rockin' the crowd the way it should be rocked**_

_**With the Miami drop that you like a lot**_

_**Hittin' a ninja hedgehog when the bass kicks in**_

_**You'd better check the level  
**_

Sonic: **_The power_**

**_Of the ninja is strong_**

**_Fightin' off crooks 'till they're all cold gone_**

* * *

All: _**Ninja, ninja rap! (x3)**_

_**Go, go, go, go!**_

_**Go ninja, go ninja, go! (x4)**_

_**Go, go, go, go (x2)  
**_

[Repeat chorus one more time]

* * *

Sonic: _**Out with the gladiator, baby**_

[Rap]

* * *

**Yo, I gave ya'll a song, so don't judge me when I ring a gong. So please review while Sonic's still blue! Peace like geese!**


	17. Strangers Like Me by Phil Collins

[Instrument]

Sonic: _**Whatever you do**_

_**I'll do it too**_

_**Show me everything, tell me how**_

_**It all means somethin'**_

_**And yet nothing to me  
**_

Sonic: _**I can see there's so much to learn**_

_**It's all so close and yet so far**_

_**I see myself as people see me**_

All: _**I just know there's somethin' bigger out there!**_

* * *

All: _**I wanna know**_

_**Can you show me?**_

_**I wanna know 'bout the strangers like me**_

_**Tell me more**_

_**Please show me**_

_**Somethin's familiar 'bout these strangers like me**_

* * *

[Instrument Break]

Manic: _**Every gesture**_

_**Every move that she makes**_

_**Makes me feel like never before**_

_**Why do I have**_

_**This growing need to be beside her?  
**_

Manic: _**Ooo, these emotions I never knew**_

_**Of some other world far beyond this place**_

_**Beyond the trees, above the clouds**_

All: **_Oh, I see before me a new horizon!_**

* * *

All: _**I wanna know**_

_**Can you show me?**_

_**I wanna know 'bout the strangers like me**_

_**Tell me more**_

_**Please show me**_

_**Somethin's familiar 'bout the strangers like me**_

* * *

Sonia: **_Come with me now to see my world_**

**_Where there's beauty beyond your dreams_**

**_Can you feel the things I feel right now_**

**_With you?  
_**

All: **_Take my hand_**

**_There's a world I need to know..._**

* * *

[Instrument break]

All: _**I WANNA KNOW!**_

_**CAN YOU SHOW ME?!**_

_**I WANNA KNOW 'BOUT THE STRANGERS LIKE ME!**_

_**TELL ME MORE!**_

_**PLEASE SHOW ME!**_

_**SOMETHIN'S FAMILIAR 'BOUT THE STRANGERS LIKE ME!**_

Sonic: _**I wanna know**_

* * *

**Thanks for reading this! Hope you like this. Please read, review, and love! STCD out!**


	18. Everything's Gonna Be Alright by Chipmun

[Instrument]

Sonia: _**Hey, bro**_

_**Just what was that noise**_

_**Comin' from somewhere over there?**_

_**If it wasn't you**_

_**And it wasn't me**_

_**Then what is the wide, wide world could it be?**_

* * *

Sonic [pops out as a werehog]: Awooooooo!

Sonia: **_Ya wanna scream 'n shout_**

_**And jump right outa your skin**_

Sonic the Werehog [walking with hands behind back]: A-A-Awooooooo!

Sonia: **_Don't be cryin' out loud_**

Sonia [Taking Sonic the Werehog's paw]: **_Now, c'mon and take my hand_**

_**And you will undah-stand!**_

Manic: Oh, baby!

* * *

All: **_Everything's gonna be alright_**

_**Don'cha be afraid when things go bump in the night**_

_**Get closer to me and, baby, hold on tight**_

_**'Cause everything's**_

_**Gonna be alright!**_

* * *

[Instrument Break]

Manic:**_ Hey, sis_**

_**I don't wanna rock your world**_

_**But I don't believe in that mean ol' boogie man**_

_**There ain't no such thing**_

_**No how, no way, nowhere**_

_**But sometimes late at night,**_

_**I still get a little scared**_

* * *

Sonic the Werehog: Awooooooooo!

Manic: **_Ya wanna scream 'n shout_**

_**And jump right outta your skin**_

Sonic the Werehog: A-A-Awooooooooo!

Manic: **_Don't be cryin' out loud_**

Manic [Taking Sonic the Werehog's other paw]: **_Now, c'mon and take my hand_**

_**And you will undah-stand!**_

Sonia: Oh, baby!

* * *

All: **_Everything gonna be alright_**

_**Don'cha be afraid when things bump in the night**_

_**Get closer to me and, baby, hold on tight**_

_**'Cause everything's**_

_**Gonna be alright!**_

_**[x3]**_

* * *

[Repeat]

* * *

Sonic the Werehog: **AWOOOOOOOO!**

Manic and Sonia: _**Ya wanna scream n' shout**_

_**And jump right outa your skin**_

Sonic the Werehog: **A-A-AWOOOOOOO!**

Manic and Sonia: **_Don't be cryin' out loud_**

Manic and Sonic [Taking each other Sonic the Werehog's paws]: **_Now, c'mon and take my hand_**

And you will undah-stand!

Sonic the Werehog: **OH, BABY!**

* * *

All: **_Everything's gonna be alright!_**

_**Don'cha be afraid when things go bump in the night!**_

_**Get closer to me and, baby, hold on tight!**_

_**'Cause everything's**_

_**Gonna be alright!**_

* * *

[Instrument Break]

Manic: **_Everything's gonna be alright_**

_**Don'cha be afraid when things go bump in the night**_

_**Get closer to me and, baby, hold on tight**_

_**'Cause everything's**_

_**Gonna be alright**_

Sonia: **_Everything's gonna be alright_**

_**Don'cha be afraid when things go bump in the night**_

_**Get closer to me and, baby, hold on tight**_

_**'Cause everything's**_

_**Gonna be alright**_

Sonic the Werehog: _**Yeah, everything's gonna be alright!**_

_**Don'cha be afraid when things go bump in the night!**_

_**Get closer to me and, baby, hold on tight!**_

All: _**'Cause everything**_

_**Gonna be alright!**_

* * *

**Hey, it's STCD! Happy Halloween, everyone! Since this is the first day of October, I'm letting everyone know that for the rest of the month, I'm letting Sonic be a Werehog! Hope you like that idea and gimme more songs that Sonic Werehog Underground can sing for the rest of the month! Peace!**


	19. This is Halloween

[Instrument Break 14 seconds]

All [dressed up as monsters]: _**Boys and girls of every age**_

_**Would you like to see something strange?**_

_**Come with us and you will see**_

_**This our town of Halloween...**_

* * *

All: _**This is Halloween**_

_**This is Halloween**_

_**Pumpkins scream in the dead of night**_

_**This is Halloween**_

_**Everybody make a scene**_

_**Trick or treat 'till the neighbors gonna die of fright**_

Sonia: _**It's our town**_

_**Everybody scream!**_

All: _**In this town of Halloween...**_

* * *

Manic [dressed as a bogeyman]: _**I am the one hiding under your bed**_

_**Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red!**_

_**I am the one hiding under your stairs**_

_**Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair**_

* * *

All: _**This is Halloween**_

_**This is Halloween**_

_**Halloween (x4)**_

* * *

Sonia [dressed a vampire and sings in a Transylvanian accent]: _**In this town**_

_**We call home**_

_**Everyone hail to the Pumpkin Song**_

Manic [now dressed as a mummy]: _**In this town**_

_**Don't we love it now?**_

_**Everybody's waiting for the next surprise!**_

* * *

All: **_'Round that corner, man_**

**_Hiding in the trash can_**

**_Something's waiting now to pounce and-_**

Sonic the Werehog: _**SCREAM!**_

_**This is Halloween!**_

_**Red n' black**_

_**Slimy green**_

_**Arn'cha scared?!**_

* * *

Sonia [now a witch]: _**Well, that's just fine**_

_**Say it once, say it twice**_

_**Take a chance and roll the dice**_

_**Rise to the moon in the dead of night!**_

Manic [dressed as a zombie]: _**Everybody scream**_

_**Everybody SCREAM!**_

_**In our town of Halloween...**_

* * *

Manic [now the no-face clown]: _**I am the clown with the tear-away face**_

_**Here in a flash and gone without a trace!**_

Sonia [whispering hoarsely as wind blows]: _**I am the "who" when you call "who's there?"**_

_**I am the wind blowing through your hair!**_

Sonic the Werehog [making a shadow behind a full moon]: _**I am the shadow on the moon at night**_

_**Filling your dreams to the brim with fright!**_

* * *

All: _**This is Halloween**_

_**This is Halloween**_

_**Halloween (x6)**_

* * *

Manic [now a Swamp Creature]: _**Tender lumpling everywhere**_

_**Life's no fun without a good scare!**_

Sonic the Werehog: _**That's our job-**_

Sonia [now a demon]: _**-But we're not mean**_

All: _**In our town of Halloween...**_

* * *

Manic [back to a mummy]: _**In this town**_

_**Don't we love it now**_

_**Everybody's waiting for the nest surprise**_

Sonic the Werehog: _**Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back**_

_**And scream like a banshee**_

_**Make you jump right out of your skin!**_

* * *

All: _**This is Halloween!**_

_**Everybody scream!**_

_**Will you please make way for a very special guy?**_

_**Our man, Jack, is King of the Pumpkin Patch!**_

_**Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King!**_

_**This is Halloween!**_

_**This is Halloween!**_

_**Halloween! (x4)**_

* * *

All: _**In this town**_

_**We call home**_

_**Everyone hail to the Pumpkin Song**_

_**LA, LA, LA, LA-LA-LA!**_

_**LA, LA, LA, LA-LA-LA!**_

_**LA, LA, LA, LA, LA-LA-LA!**_

_**WHEEEEEEEEE!**_

* * *

**Boo! What up! I give you another Halloween Sonic Underground song. This song is "This is Halloween" from _The Nightmare Before Christmas. _Hope you like the song and if you have anymore Halloween songs I can do, give 'em to me in the reviews. See ya next week!**


	20. Monster by Skillet

[Rock music for 14 seconds]

Manic: **_The secret side of me_**

**_I never let ya see_**

**_I keep it caged but I can't control it_**

Manic: _**So stay away from me**_

_**The beast is ugly**_

_**I feel the rage and I just can't hold it**_

Manic: **_It's scratchin' on the walls_**

**_In the closet, in the halls_**

**_It comes awake and I can't control it  
_**

Manic: **_Hidin' under the bed_**

**_In my body, in my head_**

**_Why won't somebody come n' save me from this?_**

All: _**Make it end!**_

* * *

All: _**I feel it deep within**_

_**It's just beneath my skin**_

_**I must confess that I**_

_**Feel like a monster!  
**_

All: _**I hate what I've become**_

_**The nightmare's just begun**_

_**I must confess that I**_

_**Feel like a monster!**_

* * *

Sonic the Werehog: _**I, I**_

All: **_Feel like a monster!_**

Sonic the Werehog: _**I, I**_

All: _**Feel like a monster!**_

* * *

[Instrument Break]

Sonia: _**My secret side I keep**_

_**Hid under lock and key**_

_**I keep it caged but I can't control it**_

Sonia: _**'Cause if I let 'im out**_

_**He'll tear me up, break me down**_

_**Why won't somebody come n' save me from this?**_

All: _**Make it end!**_

* * *

All: _**I feel it deep within**_

_**It's just beneath my skin**_

_**I must confess that I**_

_**Feel like a monster!**_

All: _**I hate what I've become**_

_**The nightmare's just begun**_

_**I must confess that I**_

_**Feel like a monster!**_

* * *

Sonic the Werehog: _**I feel it deep within**_

_**It's just beneath my skin**_

_**I must confess that I**_

_**Feel like a monster!  
**_

Sonic the Werehog: _**I, I**_

All: _**Feel like a monster!**_

Sonic the Werehog: _**I, I**_

All: _**Feel like a monster!**_

* * *

Sonic the Werehog: _**It's hidin' in the dark**_

_**It's teeth are razor-sharp**_

_**There's no escape for me**_

_**It wants my soul, it wants my heart**_

Sonic the Werehog: _**No one can hear me scream**_

_**Maybe it's just a dream**_

_**Maybe it's inside of me!**_

_**STOP THIS MONSTER!**_

* * *

All: _**I feel it deep within**_

_**It's just beneath my skin**_

_**I must confess that I**_

Sonic the Werehog [growling]: _**Feel like a monster  
**_

All: _**I HATE WHAT I'VE BECOME!**_

_**THE NIGHTMARE'S JUST BEGUN!**_

_**I MUST CONFESS THAT I**_

_**FEEL LIKE A MONSTER!**_

* * *

Sonic the Werehog: _**I feel it deep within**_

_**It's just beneath my skin**_

_**I must confess that I**_

_**Feel like a monster!**_

Sonic the Werehog: _**I'm gonna lose control**_

_**He's something radical**_

_**I must confess that I**_

_**Feel like a monster!**_

* * *

Manic: _**I, I**_

All: _**Feel like a monster!**_

Sonia: _**I, I**_

All: _**Feel like a monster!**_

Sonic the Werehog: _**I, I**_

All: _**Feel like a monster!**_

_**I, I**_

_**Feel like a MONSTER!  
**_

[Sonic howls]


	21. One Little Scare by Phineas & Ferb

Sonic [slowly turning into a Werehog]: If you want to be scared, we got plenty of things... if you're up for it.

* * *

[Sonia plays the organ]

Manic: **_Come, let's tip-toe into the dark_**

**_One good scare oughta do you well_**

**_You'll find Sonic's bite much worse than his bark_**

Sonic the Werehog: Hey!

**_One good scare oughta do you some good  
_**

Manic: _**If you should find the daily grind**_

_**A tad bit taxing on the mind**_

_**To help unwind it is so inclined**_

_**I got a small suggestion  
**_

Manic: _**That if you dare into my lair**_

_**You should prepare quite a SCARE!**_

_**But will you in this nightmare would be my only question**_

* * *

Cyrus [dressed as a failed math test]: Boo! Boo, I say!

Sonia: Cyrus?

Cyrus: I'm not Cyrus. I am the world's most scariest thing known to man: A FAILED MATH TEST!

Sonic the Werehog: Yeah... We're just gonna move on now.

Cyrus: You can run, but it won't get you to the college of your choice, I tell ya!

* * *

Sonia: _**If your hair is lifeless and limp**_

_**One good scare oughta do you well**_

_**Come with us, now don't be a wimp**_

_**One l'il scare oughta do you some good!**_

* * *

Manic [finding something in a dark corner]: Hello? Knuckles?

Knuckles [coming into the light and dressed as a girl]: Behold... the face of EVIL!

Sonic the Werehog: Knux, are you supposed to be Sleet's sis? You said you were gonna be somethin' scary!

Knuckles: She _is _scary, man. She actually gives me the willies.

[Sonic, Manic, and Sonia gape]

Manic: Little Susie Johnson gives you the willies

Knuckles: You don't know, man. You don't know.

Sonia: Ummmm... We'll catch up with you later, 'kay?

Knuckles [now washing hands hard]: Wash it hard, wash it _real_ hard!

* * *

Sonic the Werehog: _**At this point, I would delight taking flight into the night**_

_**And finally give you such a fright**_

_**You know I surely would  
**_

Sonic the Werehog: **_But if I see a big scream in my attempts to make ya scream_**

**_Remember that this spooky scheme will cure your hiccups for good_**

* * *

Manic: _**One little**_

Sonia: _**One little**_

Sonic the Werehog: **_One little_**

All: _**One little scare oughta do you some good!**_

Deep Voice: **MUA HA HA HA HA HA!**

* * *

**Here's another one for you all! If you know any Halloween songs I haven't put up yet, put them in the reviews and I'll see if they'll be able to be on this. STCD out!**


	22. Thriller by Micheal Jackson

[Door creaks, footsteps, wind blows, thunder]

[Sonic the Werehog howls]

* * *

[Music as Sonic howls]

Manic: _**It's close to midnight**_

_**An' somthin' evil's lurkin' in the dark**_

_**Under the moonlight**_

_**Ya see a sight that almost stops your heart  
**_

Manic: _**You try to scream**_

_**But terror takes the sound before you make it**_

_**You start to freeze**_

_**As horror looks you right between your eyes**_

_**You're paralyzed!**_

* * *

All: _**'Cause this is Thriller**_

_**Thriller night!**_

Manic: _**And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike!**_

All: _**You know it's Thriller**_

_**Thriller night!**_

Manic: _**You're fightin' for you're life inside a**_

_**Killer, T**__**hriller, t**__**onight!**_

* * *

Sonia: _**You hear the door slam**_

_**And realize there's nowhere left to run**_

_**You feel the cold hold**_

_**And wonder if you'll ever see the sun  
**_

Sonia: _**You close your eyes**_

_**And hope it's just your imagination**_

_**Yeah!**_

_**But all the while**_

_**You hear a creature creepin' up behind**_

_**You're outta time!**_

* * *

All: _**'Cause this is Thriller**_

_**Thriller night!**_

Sonia: _**There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes**_

All: _**Thriller**_

_**Thriller night!**_

Sonia: _**You're fighting for your life inside a**_

_**Killer, Thriller, tonight!**_

* * *

Sonic the Werehog: _**Night creatures call**_

_**And the dead start to walk in their masquerade**_

_**There's no escapin' the jaws of the alien this time**_

All: _**(They're open wide)**_

Sonic the Werehog: _**This is the end of your life!**_

* * *

Sonic the Werehog: **_They're out to get you_**

**_There's demons closing in on every side_**

**_They will possess you_**

**_Unless you change that number of your dial  
_**

Sonic the Werehog: _**Now is the time**_

_**For you and I to cuddle close together**_

_**All through the night**_

_**I'll save you from the terror on the screen**_

_**I'll make ya see!**_

* * *

All: _**That this is Thriller**_

_**Thriller night!**_

Sonic the Werehog: _**'Cause I can thrill you more than any ghoul would ever dare try**_

All: _**Thriller**_

_**Thriller night!**_

Sonic the Werehog: _**So lemme hold you tight and share a-**_

All: _**Killer**_

_**Diller**_

_**Chiller**_

_**Thriller**_

_**Here tonight!**_

* * *

All: _**'Cause this is Thriller!**_

_**Thriller night!**_

_**'Cause I can thrill you more than any ghoul would ever dare try**_

_**Thriller!**_

_**Thriller night!**_

_**So lemme hold you tight and share a**_

_**Killer**_

_**Thriller**_

Manic: Ow!

* * *

[Instrument break]

Sonia: Darkness fall across the land

The midnight hour is close at hand

Creatures crawl in search of blood

To terrorize y'awl's neighborhood...

Manic: And whoever shall be found

Without a soul for getting down

Must stand and face the hounds of hell

And rot inside a corpse's shell...

Sonic the Werehog: The foulest stench is in the air

The funk of forty-thousand years

And grizzly ghouls from every tomb

Are closing in to seal your doom...

All: And though you fight to stay alive

Your body starts to shiver

For no mere mortal can resist

The evil of the Thriller...

**AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

* * *

**Hoo, that gave me the willies. I'll see ya later for the next Halloween song. Give me some more Halloween songs. I'll see ya'll later.**


	23. Ghost-Busters by Ray Parker Jr

[Creepy music, distorted laughter]

[Upbeat music]

All: _**Ghost-Busters!**_

* * *

Manic: _**If there's somethin' strange**_

_**In the neighborhood**_

_**Who're ya gonna call?**_

All: _**Ghost-Busters!  
**_

Manic: _**If there's somethin' weird**_

_**And it don't look good**_

_**Who're ya gonna call?**_

All: _**Ghost-Busters!**_

* * *

[Instrument]

Manic: I ain't afraid of no ghost!

[Instrument]

Manic: I ain't afraid of no ghost!

* * *

[Instrument Break]

Sonia: _**If you're seeing things**_

_**Running through your head**_

_**Who can ya call?**_

All: _**Ghost-Busters!  
**_

Sonia: _**An invisible man**_

_**Sleeping in your bed**_

_**Who ya gonna call?**_

All: _**Ghost-Busters!**_

* * *

[Instrument]

Sonia: I ain't afraid of no ghost!

[Instrument]

Sonia: I ain't afraid of no ghost!

* * *

[Instrument Break]

Sonic the Werehog: _**Who're ya gonna call?**_

All: _**Ghost-Busters!**_

* * *

Sonic the Werehog: _**If you're all alone**_

_**Pick up the phone**_

_**And call who?**_

All: _**Ghost-Busters!**_

* * *

[Instrument]

Sonic the Werehog: I ain't afraid of no ghost!

I hear it likes the ghost...

All: I ain't afraid of no ghost!

_**YEAH, YEAH, YEAH, YEAH!**_

* * *

[Instrument Break]

All: _**Who're ya gonna call?**_

_**Ghost-Busters!**_

_**If you've had a dose of**_

_**Freaky ghost baby**_

_**Better wanna call**_

_**Ghost-Busters!**_

* * *

[Instrument Break]

Sonic the Werehog: _**Lemme tell ya something'**_

_**Bustin' makes me feel good**_

* * *

[Instrument Break]

Manic: I ain't afraid of no ghost!

Sonia: I ain't afraid of no ghost!

Sonic the Werehog: _**Don't get caught alone, no, no**_

All: _**Ghost-Busters!**_

* * *

Sonia: _**When it comes through your door**_

_**Unless you want some more**_

_**I think you'd better call-**_

All: _**Ghost-Busters!**_

* * *

Manic: _**Who're ya gonna call?**_

All: _**Ghost-Busters!**_

Sonia: _**Who're ya gonna call?**_

All: _**Ghost-Busters!**_

Sonic the Werehog: _**I think you'd better call**_

All: _**Ghost-Busters!**_

* * *

Manic: _**Who ya gonna call?**_

All: _**Ghost-Busters!**_

Sonia: _**We can't hear you!**_

_**Who ya gonna call?**_

All: _**Ghost-Busters!**_

Sonic the Werehog: _**Louder!**_

All: _**GHOST-BUSTERS!**_

* * *

**Here's another song for you. A famous Halloween song for you all. By the way, who ya gonna give songs? Me, course! Where? In the reviews! Ya know da drill, gimme more Halloween songs!**


	24. Animal I Have Become by 3 Days Grace

[Instrument 24 seconds]

Manic: _**I can't escape this hell**_

_**So many times I've tried**_

_**But I'm still caged inside  
**_

Manic: _**Somebody get me through this nightmare**_

_**I can't control myself**_

* * *

All: _**So what if you can see**_

_**The darkest side of me?**_

_**No one would ever change**_

_**This animal I have become!  
**_

All: _**Help me believe**_

_**It's not the real me**_

_**Somebody help me tame this**_

_**AN-I-MAL!**_

* * *

Sonia: _**I can't escape myself**_

_**So many times I've lied**_

_**But there's still rage inside**_

_**Somebody get me through this nightmare**_

_**I can't control myself**_

* * *

All: _**So what if you can see**_

_**The darkest side of me?**_

_**No one would ever change**_

_**This animal I have become!  
**_

All: _**Help me believe**_

_**It's not the real me**_

_**Somebody help me tame this**_

_**AN-I-MAL!**_

* * *

Sonic the Werehog: _**Somebody help me through this nightmare**_

_**I can't control myself**_

_**Somebody wake me from this nightmare**_

_**I can't escape this**_

_**AN-I-MAL!**_

* * *

All: _**(This animal!) x7**_

* * *

Sonic the Werehog: _**So what if you can see**_

_**The darkest side of me?**_

_**No one would ever change**_

_**This animal I have become!**_

* * *

All: **_HELP ME BELIEVE_**

**_IT'S NOT THE REAL ME_**

**_SOMEBODY HELP ME TAME THIS_**

**_ANIMAL I HAVE BECOME!  
_**

All: _**HELP ME BELIEVE**_

_**IT'S NOT THE REAL ME**_

_**SOMEBODY HELP ME TAME THIS**_

_**AAAAAN-IIII-MAAAAAL!**_

* * *

Sonic the Werehog: _**(This animal I have become!)**_

* * *

**You know the drill, peeps! Gimme more Halloween songs for me to put up and I might put 'em up. Peace out!**


	25. Monster Mash by Bobby Boris Pickett

[Beakers bubbling, doors creaking, chains rattling]

[Upbeat music]

* * *

Manic: **_I was working in the lab_**

**_Late one night_**

**_When my eyes beheld_**

**_And eerie sight_**

**_For my monster from his slab began to rise_**

**_And suddenly_**

**_To my surprise!_**

* * *

All: _**He did the Mash!**_

Manic: _**He did the Monster Mash**_

All: _**The Monster Mash!**_

Manic: _**Well, it was a graveyard smash**_

All: _**He did the Mash!**_

Manic: _**It caught on in a flash**_

All: _**He did the Mash!**_

Manic: _**He did the Monster Mash!**_

* * *

Sonia: _**From my laboratory in the castle east**_

_**To the master bedroom where the vampires feast**_

_**The ghouls all came from their humble abodes**_

_**To get a jolt from my electrodes**_

* * *

All: **_They did the Mash!_**

Sonia: _**They did the Monster Mash**_

All: _**The Monster Mash!**_

Sonia: _**Well, it was a graveyard smash**_

All: _**They did the Mash!**_

Sonia: _**It caught on in a flash**_

All: _**They did the Mash!**_

Sonia: _**They did the Monster Mash!**_

* * *

Sonic the Werehog: _**The zombies were having fun**_

_**The party had just begun**_

_**The guests included Wolf-Man**_

_**Dracula and his son!  
**_

Sonic the Werehog: _**The scene was rockin'**_

_**All were diggin' the sounds**_

_**Igor on chains, backed by his baying hounds**_

_**The coffin-bangers were about to arrive**_

_**With their vocal group, "The Crypt-Kicker Five!"**_

* * *

All: _**They played the Mash!**_

Sonic the Werehog: _**They played the Monster Mash**_

All: _**The Monster Mash!**_

Sonic the Werehog: **_Well, it was a graveyard smash_**

All: _**They played the Mash!**_

Sonic the Werehog: _**It caught on in a flash**_

All: **_They played the Mash!_**

Sonic the Werehog: _**They played the Monster Mash!**_

* * *

Manic: _**Out from his coffin, Drac's voice did ring**_

_**Seemed he was troubled by just one thing**_

_**He opened the lid, shook his fist, and said,**_

_**"**__**'ey, whatever 'appened to my Transylvanian Twist, bleh, bleh, bleh?!"**_

* * *

All: _**It's now the Mash!**_

Manic: _**It's now the Monster Mash**_

All: _**The Monster Mash!**_

Manic: _**Well, it's a graveyard smash**_

All: _**It's now the Mash!**_

Manic: _**It caught on in a flash**_

All: **_The Monster Mash!_**

Manic: _**It's now the Monster Mash!**_

* * *

Sonia: _**Now everything's cool, Drac's a part of the band**_

_**And our Monster Mash is the hit of the land**_

_**For you, the living, this Mash was meant too**_

_**When you get to our door, tell them Boris sent you**_

* * *

All: _**Then you can Mash!**_

Manic: _**It's now the Monster Mash!**_

All: _**The Monster Mash!**_

Sonia: **_And do our graveyard smash!_**

All: _**Then you can Mash!**_

Sonic the Werehog: _**You'll catch on in a flash!**_

All: _**Then you can Mash!**_

_**THEN YOU CAN MONSTER MASH!**_

* * *

**Here ya go, another Halloween classic. Gimme another Halloween song and I'll make sure if they can go up. Only two more songs for the rest of the month. See ya!**


	26. Kidnap the Sandy Claws

[Creepy music 18 seconds]

All: Kidnap Mr. Sandy Claws?

Sonic: I wanna do it!

Manic: I say we draw straws!

Sonia: Jack said we have to work together

Manic: Three of a kind!

Sonic: Birds of a feather!

All: Now and forever!

* * *

All: _**La, la, la, la, laaa**_

_**La, la, la, la, laa**_

_**Kidnap the Sandy Claws**_

_**Lock him up real tight**_

_**Throw away the key**_

_**And then turn off all the lights!**_

* * *

Sonia: _**First, we're going to set some bait**_

_**Inside a nasty trap and wait**_

_**When he comes a-sniffing, we will snap the trap**_

_**And close the gate!  
**_

Sonic: _**Wait, I've got a better plan**_

_**To catch this big, red, lobster man!**_

_**Let's pop him in a boiling pot**_

_**And when he's done, we'll butter him up!**_

* * *

All: _**Kidnap the Sandy Claws**_

_**Throw him in a bow**_

_**Bury him for ninety years**_

_**Then see if he talks!**_

* * *

Sonia: _**Then Mr. Oogie Boogie Man**_

All: _**Can take the whole thing over then**_

_**He'll be so pleased I do declare**_

_**That he will cook him rare!**_

_**Wheeeeee!**_

* * *

[Instrument Break]

Sonic: _**I say we take a cannon**_

_**Aim it at his door and then**_

_**Knock three times and when he answers**_

_**Sandy Claws will be no more!  
**_

Sonia: _**You're so stupid**_

_**Think now, if we blow him up to smithereens**_

_**We may lose some pieces**_

All: _**And then Jack will beat us black and green!**_

* * *

All: _**Kidnap the Sandy Claws**_

_**Tie him in a bag**_

_**Throw him in an ocean**_

_**Then, see if he is sad  
**_

All: _**'Cause Mr. Oogie Boogie is the meanest guy around**_

_**If I were on his Boogie list**_

_**I'd get out of town!**_

* * *

Manic: _**He'll be so pleased by our success**_

_**That he'll reward us too, I'll bet**_

All: _**Perhaps he'll make his special brew**_

_**Of Snake and Spider stew!  
**_

All: _**We're his little henchmen n' we take our job with pride**_

_**We do our best to please him**_

_**And stay on his good side**_

* * *

Sonia: _**I wish my cohorts weren't so dumb**_

Manic: _**I'm not the dumb one**_

Sonic: _**You're no fun**_

Sonia: _**Shut up!**_

Sonic: _**Make me!**_

* * *

Sonia [holding a box]: _**I've got something, listen now**_

_**This one is real good, you'll see**_

_**We'll send a present at his door**_

_**Upon will be a note to read  
**_

_** Now in the box, they'll wait and hide**_

_**Until his curiosity**_

_** Entices him to look inside**_

_**And then we'll have him one, two, three!**_

* * *

All: _**Kidnap the Sandy Claws**_

_**Beat him with a stick**_

_**Lock him up for ninety years**_

_**See what makes him tick!  
**_

All: _**Kidnap the Sandy Claw**_

_**Chop him into bits**_

_**Mr. Oogie Boogie is sure to get his kicks!**_

* * *

All: _**KIDNAP THE SANDY CLAWS**_

_**SEE WHAT WE WILL SEE!**_

_**LOCK HIM IN A CAGE AND THEN**_

_**THROW AWAY THE**_

_**KEEEEEEEEEEEEY!**_

[Laughter]

* * *

**Woo, that sorta creeped me out. This was from 'Nightmare Before Christmas' and I thought this would fit the hedgehogs. See you on the last Halloween song: Halloween! Expect it on Halloween day!**


End file.
